Ye pyaar nahi to kya hai?
by Tanuja1312
Summary: Heya this is my 1st story... kavi n ishyant centric side couples abhirika n dareya... peep in to read a story of how opposites fall in love... n also a story where none share the bond of blood but yet they r special 2 each other they r divided by blood n united by heart... a story of heartbreak, love, frndship n brotherhood...
1. INTRO....

**Heya guys this is my 1st story I'll keep updating if I get positive response...** **So, it's a cid story kavi, ishyant n dareya centric ...** **side couples - abhirika, sajal** **Kavin - a joyful, bubbly and fun-loving senior inspector of cid but junior of abhi n daya tall, strong, handsome and hot.. cousin of Shreya n best frnd of Dushyant... a fast runner n does beautiful paintings...** **Purvi - a serious, heartbroken n hardworking senior inspector of cid but junior of Kavin... cute, sweet, beautiful... is like a sister to daya n best frnd of Shreya, Tarika n Ishita... a sharp shooter n fast runner not faster than Kavin... She lost her family in an accident when she was a kid her father was the cid acp before Pradyuman ( he was a martyr )** **Ishita - a sweet, cute, talkative n beautiful inspector of cid junior of Purvi n Shreya...** **best frnd of Shreya, Purvi n Tarika...** **Dushyant - a smart, serious, heartbroken, handsome n sweet senior inspector of cid... an amazing driver... best frnd of Kavin...** **Daya - the strong darwaza tod sweet n handsome known for his strength... secretly loves Shreya but is afraid of admitting it... best frnd of abhijeet... is an orphan loves abhijeet n his sister Purvi... is like a son to acp pradyuman** **Shreya - senior inspector of cid but junior of Kavin, cousin of Kavin, cute, sweet n beautiful secretly loves Daya... best frnd of Tarika Purvi n Ishita... software expert...** **Abhijeet- best frnd of Daya, has no family, flirty, cute, sharp shooter n intelligent... loves Tarika... is like a son to Acp pradyuman** **Tarika- forensic expert, loves Abhijeet, beautiful, best frnd of Purvi, Shreya n Ishita... is like a daughter to Salunke** **... hope u guyzz like my 1st story..**


	2. Kavin and Dushyant entry

CHAPTER-1

" Abhijeet "

" Sir kya hua mujhse koi galti hui hai kya?" Abhi asked

" Are nahi wo... "

" Sir to phir aap Abhi ka pura naam q le rahe hai? " Daya asked interrupting his senior ACP Pradyuman

" Are dayanand..."

" DAYANAND!! sir maine kya kiya hai? "

" Are tumlog mujhe bolne doge ya nahi?"

Acp said frustrated.

"Sorry sir" duo replied together.

" Wo actually baat ye hai ki aaj do naye officers hume join kar rahe hai aur mai chahta hun ki unke saamne hamara 1st impression achha ho isiliye no masti and no nicknames " Acp was calmed now.

" Sir lekin... "

" Pankaj 1 baar bola na no masti and no nicknames "

" Okay sir "

" Haan to chalo sab kaam pe lag jao " Acp ordered while moving towards his cabin.

" Senior inspector Dushyant reporting sir " came a voice and everybody turned towards the young and smart fellow who was standing there.

" Are Dushyant welcome to CID Mumbai waise tumhare saath ek aur officer aane wala tha kahan hai wo? " Acp asked coming out of his cabin. ( Acp was well informed about the friendship of Dushyant and Kavin ).

" Senior inspector Kavin reporting sir " came a voice and the voice came from a dashing, handsome, cute and hot guy.

" Welcome to CID Mumbai " Acp said doing a handshake with both of them.

" Aao mai tumhe sabse milwata hun-- ye hai senior inspector Daya, senior inspector Abhi, Senior inspector Pihu ( Purvi's nickname ), inspector Freddy... tumlog aise has kyun rahe ho? " Acp asked from his smiling team members.

" Sir wo actually aap ne hi kaha tha ki ham log abse ek dusre ko nicknames se nahi bulaenge aur ab aap hi hame hamare nicknames se bula rahe hai " Purvi replied hiding her smile.

" Haan woh... "

"Ham samjhte hain sir aadat hai jaate jaate jaaegi " Daya replied with a big smile on his face.

" Abhi inhe sab samjha do aur tumlog sab hasna band karo aur kaam pe lago. "

After sometime a case was reported and Daya, Shreya, Purvi and Kavin left for the crime scene.

 **And it ends here... Hope u guys liked it.. Plzzzz review if u did ( and even if u did not yet plzz review )** **M thinking to update soon... Might be today itself ( as I have pleeeeeeeenty of time ri8 now )...**

 _n indusweety: thnx..._


	3. Kavi special n daya purvi bro sis bond

**CHAPTER-3** **AT CRIME SCENE...**

" Hmm... chaku se maara hai " said Daya.

" Sir kaata bhi bahut berehmi se hai ek-ek karke saat baar vaar kiye hain shayad khooni bahut nafrat karta tha is larki se " Kavin replied.

" Kavin bereham to har khooni hota hai aur rahi baat nafrat ki to bina nafrat ke koi kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakta... tumlog yahan chhan-been karo aur is body ko forensic lab bhejne ka bandobast karo mai tab tak puchh-tach kar ke aata hun... "

" Yes sir " the trio replied...

 **( Ohkay guyz!! actually I love the way they solve cases isiliye isme romance ke saath-saath cases bhi honge detail me.. aur un cases ke beej hi romance bhi hoga... )** Purvi and Kavin were there investigating and Shreya had gone away because there was no network there.

 **"Ahhhhh!! "** "Purviiiii!!!! " Kavin was hell shocked to see Purvi falling from the cliff but she immediately held a rock..

" Purvi tum daro mat apna haath do mujhe" Kavin shouted.

After a bit of struggle Kavin saved her but in the attempt of saving her he along with her fell on the ground..

 _ **Kavin was on top of Purvi and Purvi's eyes were closed and her hands were against his chest... First time after his arrival did he noticed how pretty she was he was continuously looking at her... He started imagining...**_ **His imagination...** Kavin is standing in a place surrounded by snow peaked mountains dressed in white shirt, denim jeans and black blazer and was looking just amazing!!

He was standing when he heard the voice of payal and bangles...

He turned to see a beautiful girl **PURVI** dressed in a red saree with black border, her long waist length straight hair was left open and she was wearing red colour plain bangles...

He could not help but stare at her beauty..

As she approached towards him a song played in the background...

 _Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga.._ _Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga_ _Jaise khilta gulaab_ _Jaise shayar ka khaab_ _Jaise ujli kiran_ _Jaise van me hiran_ _Jaise chaandani raat_ _Jaise naghme ki baat_ _Jaise mandir me ho ek jalta diya_ _Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga..._ She was standing in front of him and blushed...

 _Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga_

 _Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga_ _Jaise subahon ka roop_ _Jaise sardi ki dhoop_ _Jaise veena ki taan_ _Jaise rangoon ki jaan_ _Jaise balkhae bel_ _Jaise lehron ka khel_ _Jaise khushboo liye ek thandi hava_ _Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga..._ She went closer and kissed his left cheek...

 _Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga_ _Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga_ _Jaise naachta moor_ _Jaise resham ki door_ _Jaise pariyoon ka raag_ _Jaise sangdal ki aag_ _Jaise solah singaar_ _Jaise rasti fuhaar_ _Jaise aahista aahista badhta nasha_ _Ho ek ladki_ _ko dekha to aisa laga_ " Sir, sir..." and with the sweetest voice of Purvi he came out of his imagination world.

" Ha..haan are tum aise zameen par.. utho na "

" Kaise? " she asked with looking at him with innocent questioning eyes..

And then he realized that he was on top of his dream girl...

" Oh! Ah! m sorry " he said and got up..

Both of them were dusting themselves when Daya and Shreya returned.

" Pihu kya hua tujhe tu chillai kyun? Sab theek to hai na? Kuch bol kyun nahi rahe ho tumlog? Sab theek hai na? " The panicked brother asked.

" Bhai mai theek hun kuch nahi hua hai mujhe actually wo mujhe cliff ke paas ye ghari mili usi ko lene mai udhar jaa rahi thi to achanak se mera pair slip... "

" Kya!?! Tum theek to ho na? aise kaise slip ho gayi dhyan kahan rehta hai tumhara? Kahin chot to nahi aai na? " Daya didn't even allowed his princess to complete.

" Bhai bhai bhai!! mai theek hun qki main time par Kavin sir ne aake meri jaan bacha li. " His princess replied.

" Thank you so much Kavin tumhe pata nahi tumne mujh par kitna bada ehsan kiya hai " Daya said looking grateful.

" Are sir aap kaisi baatein kar rahe? Purvi koi parai.. I... I mean Purvi meri junior hai ye to mera farz tha. "

" Are haan sir ye rahi wo ghari jo mujhe wahan par se mili " Purvi gave an silver coloured metal wrist watch to Daya.

" Ye ya to is larki ki hai ya phir us khooni ki... are haan ye hai kon? " Daya replied recovering from the recent incident.

" Sir ye driving license mila hai is larki ka naam Rishi hai aur sir iska ye phone puri tarah se toot chuka hai aur purse me kafi paise mile hai. " Purvi replied handing him the driving license.

" Hmm... ab chalo sab bureau. " Daya said and all of them left for the bureau.

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi m a girl from Dhanbad Jharkhand n would love to be ur frnd**

 **guest hina m sooo sorry as there are no ishyant scenes in this chapter but the next chapter will surely be ishyant based guest :-D don't worry hmko jail nhi jaana I'll surely keep updating**

 **indusweety84437 thanx n a huge thanx to everyone else jiska bhi naam chhut gya ho...**


	4. Ishyant 1st meet

**... CHAPTER 4...** **At forensic lab...**

Abhi, Daya, Dushu and Pankaj enter.

" Haan sir kya pta chala hai.? " Daya asked.

" Daya iski maut chaku ke vaar ki wajah se nahi hui hai. "

" Kya!? Sir aisa kaise ho sakta hai is laash ke body par to saat-saat vaar ke nishan hai aur jab hume ye laash mili wo buri tarah se khoon se lath path thi " Daya said in disbelief.

" Aisa hhi hai Daya iski maut zeher se hui hai aur ye chaku... mai tumhare saamne khara hoke baat kar raha hun tum idhar udhar kya dekh rahe ho haan? " Dr. Salunke said irritated.

" Nah..Nahi sir kuchh.. Kuchh nahi woh.. Wo mai bas.. bas dekh raha tha ki.. haan mai dekh raha tha tha ki is laash ke paas se hume jo saaman mila tha wo kahan hai" Abhi said in a bit scared tone.

" Sir wo..."

" Are Tarika ji aap aa gayi aap aayi bahar aayi warna to yahan mann hi nahi lag raha tha waise... "

" Niklo.. abhi ke abhi mere lab se niklo dikhai matt dena tum mujhe yahan mere lab ne aake meri baaton pe dhyan dene ki jagah meri hi beti se flirt kar rahe ho tum bahar niklo yahan se.. " Dr. Salunke was furious right now.

" Are sir sir... Mai.. Mai sun raha hun de raha hun dhyan mai sir maine.. maine suna ki aapne bola ki ise zeher de ke maara hai woh.. wo actually Daya aapse baat kar raha tha bas isiliye mai... " Abhi was still so scared.

" Theek hai theek hai. "

" Haan to sir ise kis type ke zeher se maara hai " Pankaj asked.

" Are yaar hadd ho tumlog hamesha ghore pe sawar rehte abhi laash bheji hai aur abhi inlogo ko saare jawab chahiye.. Forensic ka kaam hai koi khel nahi samjhe " Dr. Salunke was shouting.

" Sorry sir " Pankaj murmured.

" Sir wo actually mujhe abhi yaad aaya mujhe bureau me kuchh kaam hai mai jao sir please? " Dushu asked

" Are haan haan koi baat nahi tum jao " Daya said smiling.

While entering in the bureau Dushu saw a girl was standing near Purvi's table her back was towards Dushu and she was doing something.

" Ye larki kon hai.. Kahin ye Purvi ko nuksan puhchaane to nahi aai? " Dushu wondered and he tiptoed towards the girl.

" Hands up! " he shouted while pointing the gun at her and this scared her so much that she was about to fall but he catched her by her waist.

He saw that she was a cute and beautiful girl and they shared a cute eyelock.

" **Ishu**! tu kab aai yaar? " Purvi and Shreya came shouting.

" Yaar abhi aai thi socha tumlogon ke saath ek prank karun par in mister ne saara khel bigaar diya. " She said looking at Dushu.

" Sir actually ye inspector Ishita hai aur Ishu ye hain senior inspector Dushyant Hemraj. Abhi naye aae hai isiliye tujhe pehchaan nahi paae honge " Purvi said.

" Achha theek hai theek hai chal na canteen chalte hai " Ishu said excited.

" Nahi ek case aaya hai chal hum tujhe uski details dete hain " Shreya said.

" Aate hi case! theek hai chal Shreyu " Ishu was disappointed but they left for Shreya's table.

They were discussing the case when Ishu said " Yaar ye jo senior inspector Mr. Dushyant Hemraj hain itne kharus kyun hain? Pata hai inhone to mujhe gun taan ke rakhkhi thi! Btao yaar matlab mai chor lagti hun kya inhe CID inspector hun mai koi Don nahi "

" Are nahi yaar ye kaafi sweet... "

" Ishita, Dushyant yahan aao " Acp commanded before Shreya could finish.

" Yes sir " both of then said together and Ishu glared at Dushu to which he rolled his eyes.

" Tumlogon ko abhi je abhi couple ban kar is restaurant me jaana hai yahan ka case humlog samhal lenge tumlog jao qki hume ye khabar mili hai ki wahan aaj raat ek drug dealing hone wali hai "

" Sir lekin... "

" Ishita it's an order "

" Ok sir "

" Jao abhi ke abhi niklo "

 **IN THE PARKING LOT**

" Ab andar baithne ke liye invite karna parega " Dushu said irritated as Ishu was walking out of the parking area.

" O hallo! Mr. Kharus Hemraj aaj tak kabhi kisi couple ko dekha bhi hai? Hume ek restaurant me as a couple jaana hai aise thore jaenge taiyaar to hona hi parega warna shak ho jaega kisi ko. " She said making a face.

" Hume shaadi me... "

" Dekhiye sir Acp sir ka order hai ki hume as a couple hi jaana hai aur mai bachpan se films dekhte aa rahi hun aapko pata ho ya na ho mujhe pata hai ki couple kaise dikhte hain isiliye better hoga ki aap abhi ke liye meri baat maaniye aur khud bhi jaa kar taiyaar ho jaiye aur mujhe bhi jaaane dijiye warna mai Acp sir se... "

" Theek hai theek hai Acp sir ko beech me laane ki zarurat nahi hai.. Gaari se aai ho? "

" Nahi kyun? Aap mujhe drop karna chahte hain? " she asked in an instant.

" Listen mai sirf isiliye puchh raha hun qki hume saath me restaurant jaana hai aur mere paas tumhara address nahi hai isiliye puchh raha hun warna mujhe tumhari gaari ka peechha karna padta. " he said irritated.

" Haan theek hai theek hai ye lijiye address aur haan 2 ghante me aa jaiye mujhe pick karne abhi 12 baj rahe aur mere ghar se ye restaurant 4 ghante ki duri pe hai matlab hum 6 baje tak wahan pahuch jaenge haan 2 ghante me aa jaiyega fine. " She said.

" Fine... " he said but louder than her.

" Kitna bolti hai ye " he said to himself once she left.

 **AFTER 2 HOURS OUT OF ISHITA'S HOUSE.**

Dushu was about to ring the doorbell but she opened the door and they were standing so close that she just lost her her balance and was going to fall again but again he saved her.

Her eyes were closed and he looked at her.

She was looking stunning in an black colour sparkling knee length dress, black earrings, a black heart shaped pendant, black high heals, open hair and just a bit of makeup.

He was admiring her when she opened her eyes and he made her stand and then she saw that he wasn't looking any less in black blazer white T-shirt and black denim jeans.

" Check out ho gaya ho to chale? " he said to irritate her.

" Check out! huh! sheesha dekha hai kabhi? aap me aisa hai kya jo aapko check out kiya jae? huh! " She was sooo irritated.

" Wo tum jaano check out bhi tum hi kar rahi thi " he had a broad smile on his face.

" Aap... "

" Chalein " he was standing near the car smiling.

" Huh! pata nahi samjhte kya hai khud ko haan dikhte hain hero jaise to kya matlab sach me hero thore na hai " She was murmuring but he heard.

" Aww! mai hero jaisa dikhta hun how sweet thank you Ishu " he said suppressing his laughter.

" MUJHE ISHU MAT BULAIYE!! " she was almost shouting and then got inside.

" Waise ISHU 4 ghante ka safar tumhara makeup aur get up kharab to nahi ho jaega na.. ISHU? " he was smiling.

" Maine kaha na mujhe Ishu mat boliye mujhe Ishu sirf wo log kehte hai jo mere dil ke bahut kareeb hote hain jaise.. "

" Jaise tumhara boyfriend? " this time he couldn't suppress his laugh looking at her cute angry face.

And then he started driving...

 **Shambhawi Chaturvedi - No u can't call me di coz ham khud std. 9 ke student h but would u be my 1st frnd on FF? :-)**

 **indusweet84439- thanx**

 **So the next chapter will also be ishyant based and MIGHT have some Dareya but if I m not able to have some Dareya in chapter 5 it'll surely be chapter 6...**

 **ENJOY :D**


	5. Ishu cute car scene

**Sorry guys actually chapter numbering me thora mistake ho gya.. I counted from documents matlab jitne pages me likh chuke hain usko count kiya instead of counting the chapters so this is chapter**

 **CHAPTER 4** **IN THE CAR**

It had been half an hour and our talkative Ishu had not spoken even a single word! Dushu was driving peacefully when he noticed that Ishu was a bit restless so in order to tease her he said...

" Kya baat hai Ishita tabiyat kharab hai kya? "

" Nahi mujhe kya hoga? Par aapko aisa q laga? "

" Are pura aadha ghanta ho gaya! aur tumne kuchh bola hi nahi ."

Listening this she glared at him and he started laughing.

" Bore ho raha hai music chala rahi hun mai. "

She said and started the music system.

The song which was playing was...

Hum tum ek kamre me band ho...;-p

In order to tease her he started singing.

" **Dushuant** aur **Ishita** gadi me band hoon aur lock ho jaaen socho agar aisa ho to kya ho "...

Ishu at once paused the song and...

Moved closer to Dushu and whispered seductively in his ear " Wahi jo ek larke aur ek larki ke beech hona chahiye **AKELE** me. "

And now our Dushu was completely shocked as well as scared of this girl. His idea of irritating her failed and on top of it she started flirting with him like seriously!? he never expected this.

" Li.. lis... listen zy..zyada na smart banne ki zarurat na...nahi hai samjhi mai to bas mazak kar raha tha yaar wo tumne aaj subah mere achhe khase naam Mr. Dushyant Hemraj ko Mr. Khadus Hemraj bana diya au.. yaar door jao na please!! haan aur phir aate vakt tumne 5 minute 5 minute bol ke aadha ghanta mujhe apne ghar ke bahar khada rakhkha is..isiliye mai badla le raha tha sorry but aisa chheda mat karo mujhe.. please mujhe meri izz.. izzat bahut pya.. pyaari hai. "

She started laughing and pulled his cheeks saying " Sir mujhe nahi pata tha The Dushyant Hemraj kisi se darte bhi hain waise mujhe pata tha ki aap mujhe sataane ke liye ye sab kar rahe the isiliye to mai bhi aapke saath flirt karne lagi. "

" Achha ji!! "

" Haan ji!! "

" Mai kaise maanun? "

" Aapki kasam sajan ji.. " saying this she started laughing.

" Look mai drive kar raha hun don't disturb me please " he tried to sound like a kharus senior but couldn't help smiling.

She again started the music.

And this girl started singing along as well as dancing...

 _Tujhse mann nahi hai hai bharta.._

 _Tera buzz mujhe jeene na de jeene na de ( 4 )_

 _Tujhse mann nahi hai bharta_

 _Ab tu hi hai karta dharta_

 _Aur tu paani tak peene na de_

 _Peene na de_

Dushu paused the music and...

 **Aye! : { kya dekh raha hai be? Larki nahi dekhi aaj tak ya itni achchhi gadi nahi dekhi haan? Aukat me reh chal nikal!** Dushu wasn't only shouting but trembling in anger!! cause there were two guys on bike who were continuously staring and smiling at Ishu as she was singing and dancing in the car but after this special Dushyant doze they rushed away.

" Aur tum gaana hai dance karna hai karo but at least window to band kar leti! " he said in anger to Ishu.

She closed the window with the most innocent and puppy face and then looked down.

Making sure that no one could stare at **HIS** girl he started the music again. But she was neither singing nor dancing. He was disturbed by her silence.

So, he started singing...

 _Ok ok ok hai maana tu hai sick.._ _Jahan se hona chahiye wahin se hai tu thick.._ _Na nazaro me aa na mujhko tu dikh.._ _Mai toorunga dil tera le kahin tu likh.._ _Baby kisi se bhi puchh launda too much hai.._ _Bolne me thora haryanvi touch hai.._ _Jitne bhi rumours sune tune apni saheliyon se mere baare me wo sach hai.._ _Baby mai hun wo jiske baare me chetawani_ _deti..._ **BASS!!** " Sir aap dance se zyada na driving pe dhyan dijiye warna apne saath-saath mera bhi accident karwaenge " she was irritated.

" Aww! kya hua ISHUUUU tumhe jalan ho rahi hai ki tumse bahut achchha koi dancer hai yahan? "

" Aapse kitni baar kaha hai mujhe Ishu matt bulaya kijiye samjh nahi aata na aapke? Aur rahi baat dance ki to mujhse achchha dance aap kabhi nahi kar sakte. "

 _And they reached their destination talking, teasing, fighting, singing, dancing and laughing..._

 _ **Vakt ka pata nahi chalta jab tere saath hota hun,**_ _ **Jo lamhe hamesha tanha lagte the,**_ _ **Tere saath hone se hi to,**_ _ **Jaan aati hai un lamho me...**_

 **So, so, so sorry for the late update actually exams sir pe hai so isiliye time nahi milta but I'll try ki ab dubara itna zyada late na ho kabhi..**

 **Thanx to all the guests who haven't mentioned their names ( coz 1 date pe bht se guests ne review kiya hai... so can't say which guest said what )** **guest kaayu m so sorry actually hame khud samajh nhi aaya ki aap kya smjh nhi paa rahe ho so agar aap thora specifically bolo 2 I can explain** **guest ishu don't worry itni jaldi mile agr waise bhi mza nhi aaega.. ( wink wink )** **guest hina my story is gonna have a tragedy but ending happy hogi**


	6. Daya Shreya emotional scene

CHAPTER 5...

" Pihu, Abhi yaar ye kya bol rahe ho tumlog? Ab aisa kuchh nahi ho sakta, bahut der ho chuki hai. " Daya said to his beloved sister and his best friend but didn't looked towards them.

" Bhai koi der nahi hui hai Shreyu ke papa ka karz aap bhi chuka sakte hona? Maana ki aapko pehle nahi pata thi ye baat par ab to pata hai na? Bhai aap Shreyu se pyaar karte ho Shreyu aap... "

" Aisa kuchh nahi hai Pihu. Shreya mujhse pya.. pyaar nahi karti mai puchh chuka hun usse Siddharth se shaadi wo apni marzi se kar rahi hai wo khu.. khush hai uske saath. " It was evident from his voice that he was actually torturing himself by saying these words.

" Daya yaar tune bhi to kabhi nahi kaha na usse ki tu usse kitna pyaar karta hai. Phir tune ye kaise soch liya ki wo kahegi? Dekh dost hum sab ye baat jaante hain ki Shreya ye shaadi sirf apne papa ke liye kar rahi hai phir tu aisa kyun keh... "

" Boss please mujhe ab is baare me koi baat nahi karni wo khush hai Siddharth ke saath bas mere liye yahi kaafi hai mujhe aur kuchh nahi chahiye. " He had tears in his eyes so Purvi and Abhi decided not to discuss in the matter anymore right there.

" Achchha bhai mujhe na ice cream khaani hai yahan se thori door me ek naya ice cream parlour khula hai chaliye na hum teeno jaate hain. " Purvi demanded from her brother like a six year old just to lighten his mood.

" Haan yaar chal na waise bhi bahut time ho gaya ice cream khae hue aur maine bhi suna hai ye ice cream parlour kaafi achchha hai. " Abhi added.

" Achchha ji? Aur ACP sir se permission kaun lega? " he asked like a responsible senior.

" Kis baat ki permission leni hai? " ACP demanded.

" Sir wo Daya sir ko aapse kuchh chahiye tha. " Purvi said instantly.

" Haan sir wo PIHU aur ABHI ko ice cream khaane ke liye yahan se thori door me jo ek naya ice cream parlour khula hai wahan jaana hai to ye log MUJHE aapse permission lene ko keh rahe the. " Daya said stressing Pihu, Abhi and mujhe which made Abhi pinch him.

ACP starred at Purvi and Abhi so hard that she was actually scared.

" Theek hai par sirf tumlog hi nahi sab jaao bahut mehnat ki hai tum sab ne aaj aur ye case bhi complicated hai aur mehnat lagegi to jao tum sab " he said smiling.

" Thank you sir lekin sirf hum kyun aap bhi chaliye " Abhi suggested.

" Are nahi mujhe Salunke ke saath jaana hai agar nahi gaya to mera hi postmartam kar dega " he said laughing.

" Theek hai to phir chalte hain sab " Purvi said as ACP started leaving.

" Haan chalo aaj to mai jamke ice cream khaunga " Pankaj said rubbing his hands with each other to which everyone chuckled.

PARKING AREA.

" Yaar agar Tarika ji bhi aa... "

" Lo ye phir se shuru ho gaya tu ek kaam kar Abhi tu na Tarika ke saath hi date pe chala ja forensic lab me humlog jaate hain haan? " and everyone laughed at Daya's statement.

NEAR THE CARS.

" Chal Abhi tu, Mayur, Vansh aur Freddy mere saath chal aur Pankaj tum apni bike se aana aur baaki log apna dekh lo " Daya said in a childish tone.

" Nahi bhai mujhe bhi aaplogo ke saath jaana hai " Purvi was a six year old again.

" Sorry Pihu gaadi five seater hai to tumhare liye jagah nahi hai aur Mayur aur Vansh se maine vaada kiya tha ki mai hi unko drop karunga isiliye to bechare apni gaadi bhi nahi lae aur Freddy Pankaj ke saath to bilkul nahi jaa paega qki tu bhi jaanti hai ki Pankaj kitni khatarnak driving karta hai so sooooorry " Daya was still childish.

" Haan to Abhijeet sir Kavin ke saath... "

" Shreya ye kaisi baatein kar rahi ho haan? Mai aur Daya saath me hi rahenge " Abhi jumped towards Daya.

" Haan mai aur Abhi alag nahi honge kabhi aise kaise bol diya tumne haan ? " Daya side hugged Abhi.

" Theek hai sir to Kaveri, Divya, Nikhil, Daksh aur mai meri car se chale jaenge aur Jaywanti aur Lavanya, scooty se chale jaenge. " Shreya said smiling.

" Aur mai ? " Purvi asked being childish again.

" Tum Kavin ke saath uski gaadi me aa jao ok bye, tata phir milte hain goodbye. " Daya said as a child and jumped in the car followed by his other four companions as he knew that if he would stay Purvi would surely argue with him and he would have to take her along with him.

" Ye kitni galat baat hai bhai bahut bure hain mai baat nahi karne wali unse aur tumlog unhe kuchh keh nahi sakte the kya Pankaj tum... Pankaj Pankaj ruko Pankaaaaaj " Pankaj ignited his bike and rode off before Purvi could give him a lecture about how to be a good and supportive friend.

" Koi baat nahi Purvi agar tum mere saath jaana nahi chahti to koi... "

" Are aisi baat nahi hai sir wo kya hai na ki mai hamesha se hi Daya bhai ke saath kahin aai gai hun bas isiliye " Purvi said but in a responsible and official tone which actually hurted Kavin a bit for she was being so childish with everyone except for him.

" Hmm.. chalo phir " he said with a weak smile.

IN THE CARS...

DAYA' CAR

" Sir mujhe ye samajh nahi aaya ki aap to humesha Purvi ko apni sir aankhon pe bitha ke rakhte hain to phir aaj aapne use hamare saath aane kyun nahi diya? "

" Are Mayur itna confuse hone ki zarurat nahi hai achchha ye batao tumhari chhoti behan hai? "

" Nahi sir mere to koi bhai behan nahi hai I am the only child of my parents. "

" Haan isiliye tumhe nahi pata. "

" Kya nahi pata sir? "

" Yahi ki chhote bhai ya behan ko pareshan karne me kitna maza aata hai, waise bhi is Pihu ki bachchi ne mujhe bahut sataya hai ab meri baari. "

SHREYA'S CAR.

" Waise Shreyu tum pakka khush ho na is shaadi se? " Kaveri asked looking straight in her eyes.

" Haa.. haan Kaveri aur tum ye sab kyun puchh rahi ho?... Oo ab samjhi.. zarur us Purvi ne hi kaha hoga tumse hai na? "

" Aisa kuchh nahi hai Shreya aur hum sab jante hain ki tum Daya sir... "

" Kaveri please ab tum shuru matt ho jana, is topic ki wajah se aise hi meri Purvi aur Tarika se ladai ho gayi hai, wo dono mujhse baat nahi kar rahi ab mujhe kisi aur se jhagda nahi karna. " Shreya said with tears in her eyes.

" Haan yaar Kaveri tum bhi kaisi baatein le kar baith gayi are abhi humlog thandi-thandi ice-cream khane jaa rahe hain aur tum ho ki ye shaadi ki garma-garam baatein kar rahi ho very unfair. " Nikhil said to his sister so that the atmosphere would be a bit light.

" Haan haan tumhe waise bhi Divya ke alawa aur kisi ki baat fair lag sakti hai bhala? " Kaveri replied to which Daksh and Shreya laughed while Nikhil and Divya blushed.

KAVIN'S CAR.

There's complete silence in the car which is almost unbearable for our Kavin so he turned on the radio.

And the music is...??

 _Ek mai aur ek tu_

 _Dono mile is tarah_

 _Aur jo tan man me ho raha hai..._

Purvi was feeling a bit uncomfortable and this did not went unnoticed by Kavin.

" Sorry wo.. mai abhi channel change karta hun. "

And the next song was...

 _Husn ke laakhon rang..._

 _Kaun sa rang dekhooooge?_

 _Aag hai ye badan..._

 _Kaun sa ang dekhoooooge?_

And now he was actually nervous.

He changed the channel...

This time it was worst...

 _Bheege honth tere..._

 _Pyaasa dil mera..._

 _Lage abrr sa mujhe tan tera..._

He was soooo nervous this time that he just turned off the radio and he was looking straight towards the road na right na left ekdum straight and he even had a few drops of sweat on his forehead after the last song and had just one thought in his mind.

 _Pata nahi Purvi mere baare me kya soch rahi hogi._

Suddenly Purvi started laughing.

" Sir aapko itni tension lene ki zarurat nahi hai ab radio pe wo gaane chal rahe the isme aapki galti thore na hai. " She said smiling.

 _Aww she has such a sweet and cute smile._

He thought.

" Haan wo bas mujhe laga tum uncomfor... "

" Sir waise zaruri to nahi hai na ki har station par waise hi gaane de rahe ho? "

" Samajh gaya " and he turned on the radio smiling. Only then did he realised that...

 _He literally couldn't stop smiling whenever he was with Purvi. He would have butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw her and his heart would skip a beat whenever she looked at him. Whenever she smiled his heart would melt like a burning candle and her tension would make him sad. He could do anything to make her smile. Her happiness meant the world to him. **She meant the world to him**._" Sir... sir "

" Ha.. haan bolo "

" Sir aa gaya ice cream parlour "

" Oh... Haan chalo "

 **INSIDE THE PARLOUR..**

" Kya baat hai bhai itni der kahan ho gayi tumlogon ko? " Daya asked.

" Are sir wo drive karte-karte Kavin sir ko... kisi ki yaad aa rahi thi " Kavin nearly jumped when Purvi made this remark grinning.

" Are nah.. nahi sir Purvi ye kaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum? Tumse kisne keh diya ye sab aisa kuchh nahi hai sir. " Kavin defended.

" Oh! achchha to sir aap drive karte-karte beech-beech me kya soch kar muskura rahe the? " she gave a sly smile.

 _ **Tumhare baare me soch raha tha pagal ladki...** agar ise chup nahi karwaya to ye pakka pitwaegi..._

" Wo actually mujhe mere bachpan ki yaad aa rahi thi.. yaad hai Shreyu humlog kaise... "

" 1 second Kavin ise Shreyu to hum bhi nahi bulate phir tum kyun bula rahe ho aur ise tumhare bachpan ke baare me kaise pata? " although Shreya was marrying Siddharth still Daya could not even imagine **HIS GIRL** with someone else.

" Are sir wo actually Shreyu meri cousin hai.. meri masi ki beti humlog bachpan se saath me hi rahe hain bas maine apne career ki start Amritsar se ki aur Shreyu ne Mumbai se kyunki mere Mummy-papa ko Amritsar shift hona pad gaya "

Daya was relieved now. He sighed.

" Are ye sab chhodte hain aaplogon ne ice cream order kar di kya? " Purvi was childish again.

" Are nahi hum tumlogon ka hi wait kar rahe the. "

" Achchhi baat hai achchha Shreyu tujhe hum saari girls ki aur bhai ko saare ladko ki pasand pata hai to tumlog hi jaake order kar do na humlog baithte hain tabtak " Purvi said.

" Ji nahi madam mai... "

" Aapse puchha kisi ne? " purvi glared at her brother and he chose life over arguing with her.

" Purvi tum... "

" Tumse puchha kisi ne? " she glared at her best friend this time. Even she chose to be silent for Pihu was so hungry and she would go wild and furious like hell when she was hungry.

" Theek hai " Daya n Shreyu said at the same time and looked at each other with love and pain in their eyes.

They went to the counter and the rest went towards the table.

 **AT THE COUNTER...**

Daya was walking behind Shreyu just like a protective lover, he was constantly looking at Shreyu and thinking

 _Shreya kitni achchhi hai.. kaash hum ek ho paate Shreya.. par tumne Siddharth se shaadi... khair tum khush ho uske saath mere liye kaafi hai utna... tumhari khushi ke liye to agar mujhe apni jaan bhi deni pade to kam hai..._. _tumhari khushi Siddharth me hai isiliye maine tumhe kabhi apne dil ki baat nahi batai aur ab lagta hai ki sahi hi kiya maine..._

While he thought all this he had no idea about what **HIS** Shreya was going through she was thinking...

 _Kaash.. kaash mai aapko sach bata paati... par nahi bata sakti.. nahi ho paega mujhse... kyunki apni khushi ke liye mai aapko musibat me nahi daal sakti... sab samjhte hain ki mai apne papa ka karz chukane ke liye us aadmi se shaadi kar rahi hun par sach to ye hai ki... khair aapko ab mere bina jeena hoga, hasna hoga, khush rehna hoga... kitni koshish ki thi maine ki aap nafrat karein mujhse par aap aur aapka pyaar kabhi mere khilaf nahi hue..._

 **FLASHBACK.**

" To.. dekh liya aap sab ne? Ho gaya aap logon ko vishvas? Kaha tha na maine Shreya kabhi kuchh galat kar hi nahi sakti... Agar bhagwan bhi mujhse aa kar kahe ki Shreya ne aisa kiya hai mai tab bhi nahi manunga.. khud se zyada vishvas hai mujhe Shreya pe... shayad mujrimon se masum logon ki hifazat karne ke saath-saath CID officer banne ka ek maksad ye bhi tha taaki mai inspector Daya Shreya ki sachchai sabit kar sakun... "

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

There were tears in Shreya's eyes which she tried hard to hide from Daya but failed..

" Shreya kya baat hai!? tum.. tum ro kyun rahi ho.. aise... yaar... please tum.. achchha 1 minute tum.. tum ye rumal lo aur pehle aansun poochho apne mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta... mat.. matlab.. matlab tumhari shaadi ho rahi hai par dost to tum ab bhi ho na meri... ho na? " Daya said all this in a distraught manner but his last question " ho na? " was emotional.

" Sir aap chinta matt kijiye mai... mai theek hun wo bas... bas meri shaadi ho rahi hai aur uske baad mujhe apni family, apne dost sab chhod ke jaana padega na isiliye mai thoda emotional ho gayi.. aur rumal ke liye thanks.. aur haan hum ab bhi dost hain.. "

Daya gave a weak smile to this.

 **AT THE TABLES...**

" To tum.. cousin ho Shreyu ke hmm pehle kyun nahi bataya tum dono ne? "

" Kaveri mam wo mauka nahi mila par ab to bata diya ab to aap mujhse naraz nahi hain na... ab itni khoobsurat... "

" Flirt kar rahe ho Kaveri se? " Abhi asked staright..

" Waise charming to tum ho... cute bhi ho... girlfriend se milao kabhi? " Lavanya commented before Kavin could answer..

" Are meri koi girlfriend nahi hai.. aaplog mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hain jaise maine koi jurm kiya ho... mai single hun sach me... "

" Haan bhai maan gaye pyaar vyaar karte ho kisi se? " Abhi asked..

 _Aap hi ki behan hai sir..._ he thought.

" Umm.. wo mai.. mai.. "

" Are Abhi bhai dekh nahi rahe kaise laal ho gaya hai inka chehra... sir bataiye-bataiye sharmaiye matt "

" Are tum hi ho yaar " he murmured..

" Kya? Kuchh kaha kya aapne? " Freddy asked.. " Nahi wo actually mai phone me game khel raha tha isiliye dhyan nahi diya kuchh kaha kya? " Freddy asked as he was the one siting the closest to Kavin...

" Nahi nahi aap kheliye " Kavin said with a smile.. " achchha hua nahi suna " he murmured again...

" Lo bhai aa gayi sabki ice cream ab jaldi jaldi khao sab aur chalo late ho raha hai " Daya said...


End file.
